Down the Oubliette
by sheraton-dragon-of-twilight
Summary: A teenage boy finds himself trapped in an upside down adventure through the Goblin City. Will he ever get back home to his boyfriend?


**DISCLAIMER:** Now I don't own Labyrinth, the only thing I own is JD and his boyfriend...along with the gnome you will see later, and some other original characters you will see later. The king and the returning characters belong to the fabulous and very talented Mr. Jim Henson...so please enjoy. 

* * *

Down the Oubliette

Chapter One: I'm Where?

JD sat in the park on the gazebo railing reading this small read that he picked up at a yard sale that he passed on the way. His boyfriend sat across from him drawing in a notebook. He loved to draw JD, always when JD wasn't paying attention. "I know you're drawing me again, stop it." JD smiled as he set the back down on the railing. JD jumped down and adjusted his black beanie. His copper hair shone in what little sunlight was through the clouds. JD was skinny and pale. He wiped the chips of paint off of his pants.

"Why do you hate it when I draw you?" TJ asked eyeing him suspiciously. TJ was a muscular build about 2 years older than JD, who was 16. He closed his notebook as JD came and sat down by him.

"It's just like getting your picture taken, I hate that too." JD replied laying his head on TJ's shoulder as TJ put an arm around him and raised his head up and pressed his lips to JD's. "No, you still can't draw me." JD smirked.

"Eh, worth a shot." TJ sighed and pressed his lips once more to JD's. "What are you reading anyway?"

"It's a book called The Labyrinth. It's really interesting." JD said taking his book out once more and thumbing through the pages. "It's about this Goblin King, who was in love with this girl. It's very Cinderella-esque….only better." JD laughed.

"I didn't know you were into fairy tales." TJ asked kissing JD on the top of the head taking in the smell of JD's shampoo through his hat..

"Well, this isn't really a fairytale, persay…because they don't really live happily ever after, I don't think…I'll find out soon, I've been reading for like two hours and I'm almost finished."

"Well let me know how it is." TJ said sneaking his sketch book out and started drawing again. JD just rolled his eyes and continued reading.

* * *

JD walked into the kitchen an hour later. It was going to storm. "I'm home!" JD shouted to noone in particular.JD grabbed an apple off the counter and walked upstairs to his room. His room basically the attic with a half circle window and dark wood. The computer was up against the banister and his bed was under the window. "Good boy, bear." He said to his black dog scratching behind his ears. "Did you guard my room?" He said patting the big dog on the head. The dog wagged his tail. 

JD walked up the stairs into his room where he lost his footing and fell into a deep hole in the middle of his floor. The apple, with one bite mark in it, fell to the floor as the hole disappeared into the nothingness. Bear ran up the stairs and barked trying to dig through the floor, as he searched for JD.

When JD awoke he was in somekind of field, a clock ticked and tocked and JD noticed that it was actually part of the tree. Instead of 12 hours this clock had 13. The sky was a light shade of orange, JD walked down a small trail until he reached a small courtyard with a a statue that looked as if it was peeing into a tiny pond. "Well, that's attractive." JD said walking over to a brick wall. He touched the wall and looked behind him as if looking for someone, when he turned his head he found that he was somehow behind the wall.

to the left there looked to be a large set of double doors, the gold looked as if it was faded and chipped. A sign read:

**_Welcome to the Labyrinth, Where nothing is at it seems._**

_How did I get here? _JD thought following the path straight. His legs grew tired as he kept searching for a way out, it seemed as if he was walking for hours. _There aren't any turns or anything, some labyrinth._ JD sat and leaned against the wall, but he fell through. He looked around and noticed that the turns were just disquised, the walls were paper thin, but as sturdy as a real brick wall. JD got up, dusted himself off and started to jog straight until he ran into the wall, then took a left.

As JD took a final right, he noticed a small garden ahead. JD took off hoping to find a gardener. As he entered the garden he felt a vine wrap around his ankles and hoist him up into the air. "WHO DARES ENTER JARETH'S GARDEN!" JD heard a voice call from somewhere below him.

"Jareth?" JD asked the voice, remember the name of the Goblin King. "The Goblin King?" JD asked, the blood rushing to his head.

"Yes, of course the goblin king, and who are you?" The voice called again, JD realized it was the plant itself.

"uhm, JD of Kentucky." JD hoped he sounded formal. JD felt the vine around his ankles loosen and he fell to the ground.

"Oh, its you." A small man with many warts on his face, and a long white beard appeared from behind the plant. "_The King_," he put his distaste into the emphasis, " has been expecting you."

"The Who!?" JD exclaimed.

"The King, of the goblin City."

"The WHAT!?" JD was begining to hyperventilate.

"The place where you're in, right now." The little man looked JD up and down.

"IM WHERE!?" JD yelled, as some crows flew off into the distance cawing loudly. Some of them yelling curse words at JD for waking them up.

"Oh, be quiet you stupid boy." The man said whacking JD in the shins with a stick.

"So what are you some kind of goblin?" JD asked, whincing at the pain in his leg.

"NO, those mangy, crap buckets? I'm a gnome." The man said tripping over his beard and landing on top of JD. He only went up to JD's knees.

"Okay, so, uh, Mr. Gnome. How do I get out of here?" JD asked looking off into the distance.

"Thats MR. REXAVARIXMOPHORISISHIX, to you bub!" for a small guy his voice was very deep and macho.

"Um, sorry...Mr. Rexa...Rexavichie..." JD said trying to say the name.

"Ugh, just call me Mr. Rex." the gnome sneered standing up. "Follow me."

As JD stood up and followed the gnome he couldn't help but feel watched.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the goblin city, the king sat in his carriage staring into the sky as his guards ran goblins off the streets. The king took out a small crystal, and rolled it around on his arms and watched as a teenage human was led through his private garden by a gnome. "Yes, its about time he showed up." The King laughed and through the crystal into the air where it turned into an apple, and he bit into it.

* * *

AN: Yes this is my first fanfiction...ever! so please R and R and be please give me as much constructive criticism, but no flaming. Please and Thank you!

P.S. I like to burn things...i mean...kittens are cute! .


End file.
